Algo que vuelve loco a Sirius Black
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Él no puede dejar de mirarla. Simplemente no puede dejarla, ni alejarse. Esta completamente seguro que hay algo en ella que lo vuelve completamente loco.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mio. Todo es de la Gran Diosa que es Jotaká. Me inspiré en la canción de los Beatles, **Something.**

****Espero lo disfruten. Vuelvo a las andanzas, mi querido Black y mi querida Mary. Éste One es parte de la serie de Sirius Black; Sirius Black no se enamora, El amor no es para mi, Sirius Black las quiere a todas y Algo que vuelve loco a Sirius Black. No será el último, pero espero les guste.

Espero su opinión, Gaby.

* * *

**Algo que vuelve loco a Sirius Black.  
**_By GabyPotterHRLJ  
_

_Él no puede dejar de mirarla. Simplemente no puede dejarla, ni alejarse. Esta completamente seguro que hay algo en ella que lo vuelve completamente loco._

* * *

Estaba perdido. _Estaba loco por ella. _

Sirius Black, el eterno soltero casanova, había caído en las redes de alguien más. Se sentía atrapado, ya no tenía escapatoria. Su mirada se desviaba siempre a su sonrisa, radiante como el mismo sol. Porque eso era ella, el sol por las mañanas y el rayito de esperanza que alegraba sus días. Sirius Black no puede dejar de observarla, porque hay algo en la manera en que viste y camina, o la manera en la que habla. Quizás, es por su cálida mirada achocolatada. ¿Quién sabe? Sirius Black solo sabe que hay algo en ella que lo vuelve loco.

Es entonces, que en momentos como aquél, cuando camina a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, no puede evitar desear que aquella cabellera castaña aparezca por la esquina a la cual él se acerca. La busca casi con desesperación. Desea verla, saber que sigue sonriendo, saborear su perfume y ¡Joder! Como desea probar sus labios, aquellos carnosos y sonrosados que nadie más le puede brindar.

Pero, debe disimular. Fingir que no le interesa, porque _Sirius Black no se enamora. _

Y la encuentra, sentada en uno de los grandes ventanales del la sexta planta, leyendo. Siempre con su mirada entre las palabras que la llevan a un mundo sin igual, siempre metida en sus libros muggles que le hacen olvidar. Siempre tan hermosa y ella no lo nota. No percibe que hay _algo _en ella que le quita la cordura a él, _poco a poco, con lentitud._

-Mary-, él se acerca, sigiloso, como un felino expectante a su presa. Ella lo mira con un brillo imperceptible en la sonrisa que compone. _Tan inocente, sin saber que con aquél simple gesto, su corazón estalla. _

-Sirius-, responde ella. Cierra el libro con delicadeza, como si temiera que ante el más brusco de los movimientos se fuera a quebrar en miles de pedacitos. Es cuidadosa, con todo. Incluso, _con ella misma. _Por esa razón, él no dice nada y guarda sus pensamientos en lo más recóndito de su mente, pues no quiere herirla. Ella ha sido la única mujer que ha pasado por sus labios de una manera pura y casta, y que le importa como nadie más. Y por los labios de Sirius Black, _pasan demasiadas. _

-Vamos a Hogsmade, Lily me ha enviado a buscarte. -Él sabe que no es así. La pelirroja debe estar en el pueblo, con Alice y con alguna otra amiga, observando la nueva colección de libros o el nuevo modelo de pergamino en el mercado. Mary también lo sabe. Conoce a su mejor amiga.

Pero, aun así, asiente sonriendo con un poco más de brillo y se levanta, para tomar a Black del brazo, como el mejor amigo que es, y caminar junto a él. Porque sabe que en aquél recorrido, de apenas y unos minutos, su única compañía será él. _Y como disfruta de él._

Porque hay algo en Sirius Black que vuelve loca a Mary McDonald. Y hay algo en Mary McDonald que vuelve loco a Sirius Black. No saben el que o el cómo. Tampoco les interesa saberlo. Más, deben fingir. No por ella, por él.

Porque Sirius Black no ha nacido para el amor y tampoco se cree merecedor de ser amado por _ella_.

Por esa razón, al llegar al pequeño pueblo, se separan. Y él la deja ir. No deja de pensar en su cabello, en su sonrisa o en su forma tan dulce de referirse a él. Sigue pensando en el _algo _que tiene Mary McDonald que lo desarma y lo deja completamente sin opciones. Incluso, piensa en ella cuando se besuquea con la rubia de Ravenclaw o cuando coquetea con la morena de Hufflepuf. También, luego, cuando se encuentra con sus amigos.

Porque hay algo en ella que no le permite alejarse. Que lo deja caer y caer hasta sumirse solo en el perfume de vainilla y rosas que tanto le gusta. Hay algo en ella, quizás en la forma de moverse o en su manera de ser, por lo cual_ él no quiere dejarla._


End file.
